Vehicle speed regulators and control systems are well known and have been in the public domain for many years. For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,628 of Keller et al. discloses a vehicle speed regulator and control system utilizing radio signals from highway transmitters. The signals provide an indication to the vehicle driver of the speed limit along that portion of the highway and provides other psychological controls and indications relating to vehicle speed.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,260 of Martens et al., discloses a method and apparatus for remotely controlling motor vehicles. As disclosed therein, the system for remotely controlling a targeted vehicle comprises a control unit, which would normally be located in a police car, and vehicle modules, which are installed in motor vehicles. The control unit transmits activate commands to the vehicle modules which respond by either transmitting back a visual or electronic signal. The control unit may also transmit control commands to control the operation of the target vehicle. For example, a “flash” command initiates a visual indicator such as a vehicle's four-way flasher. The control command may also slow a vehicle or cause it to stop and a reset for resetting the vehicle module.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,328 of Walker, discloses electronically controlled automated devices to control equipment and machinery with remote control. As disclosed by Walker, the devices reduce a vehicle speed and/or stop any piece of equipment. In addition, the devices secure a piece of equipment in a safe stationary position.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there may be a large commercial market for a speed control system in accordance with the present invention. There should be a market for such systems, which can reduce automobile accidents and in many cases reduce the severity of such accidents. In addition, the system in accordance with the present invention may reduce gas consumption and wear and tear on an automobile.
Another important advantage of the present invention resides in its use to help young and sometimes reckless drivers mature into a responsible adult. Another important advantage resides in facilitating the enforcement of traffic laws by the police and in warning drivers of other cars to avoid a vehicle that is approaching at an excessive speed.
In addition to the above, it is presently believed that the system in accordance with the present invention can be manufactured in relatively small or compact sizes, will readily fit into new cars or be retrofitted into older vehicles, and can be manufactured at a reasonably low price. Further, it is believed that such devices can be readily installed in a vehicle, are durable, minimize or reduce the need for repairs and will ease the fear of parents in permitting their children to operate a vehicle.
Further, the system in accordance with the present invention are relatively simple in design and operate with and incorporate many conventional parts such as those disclosed in the prior art. Accordingly, the previously mentioned patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,686,628, 6,476,260 and 6,647,328 are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.